


Keebler & Rebel got screwed

by orphan_account



Category: Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keebler & Rebel gave up trying to shoot the school but something else is trending now





	Keebler & Rebel got screwed

Keeble or Keebler and Rebel quit school shooting after they got laid. Rebel's psychologist told him he wouldn't  shoot a school if he get laid. But they had other problems. The girl Keebler banged was pregnant, and the girl Rebel banged was a sex addict with aids.

She stole their guns and found Rebel one day. She made him to strip at gun point while playing 'I'm the One'. Then she uploaded it to snapchat. It didn't stop there, she slapped his ass in public whenever he walked by her. Or whistled at him.

One day in the cafeteria she grabbed his ass and felt him up. He ran away crying. Outside the cafeteria he bumped into Keebler. "What's the matter?" Keebler looked concerned.

"It's Krystal she's been harassing me since.. you know," Rebel told him.

"We'll tell somebody," Keebler replied.

"No, don't tell! It will just get worse!" Rebel ran past him to his locker.

Keebler was worried about Rebel all day. He decided to stop Krystal, himself. He walked up to her. "Stop harassing my friend Rebel." Krystal just pinched his nipples very hard. Keebler ran away crying too.

Rebel tried to avoid Krystal but she always found him. She put a black widow in his pants while he was bending down at his locker. He begin wiggling his butt to get rid of it. "Nice twerk!" Krystal yelled, holding up her phone. Everyone laughed and held up their  phones too. Krystal slapped his ass again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Rebel cried. Krystal backed him against the lockers, grinded against him, and started ripping his shirt.

"You want it," she replied.  She smirked as he turned red. 

 

Rebel knew what he had to do. He found a wrecking ball, threw off his clothes, and sat on it. He sang Wrecking Ball as he swung on the ball. The ball was cold against his nipples and his cock. But he sang in  a clear, determined voice in front of a small audience. He finished the song with, "Yeah you knocked me up. Krystal turned purple. A baby would ruin things. She ran faster than a republican taking money from the NRA, from gun laws. She was never seen again and Rebel was always asked to twerk in his underwear. 

 


End file.
